Love by Law
by ShadowsDaughter
Summary: The Ministry has decided that because of the population being so low after the war, and how things look like they'll turn out, to make a law requring people to marry and procreate. Hermione is shook to her core by this law and as she figures out whom she is going to marry and have children with, she learns what it means to love and be loved. Hr is a little OOC. Rated T for now.


**Title: Love by Law**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Summary: The Ministry has decided that because of the population being so low after the war, and how things look like they'll turn out, to make a law requring people to marry and procreate. Hermione is shook to her core by this law and as she figures out whom she is going to marry and have children with, she learns what it means to love and be loved.**

**Rating: T for now, may change to M later.**

**Hey all! This is my first attempt at a Marriage Law fic and I hope you all like it. Hermione will be a little OOC, just a warning. There's no set pairing yet but that will be chosen later in the fic when Hermione sees her choices. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts! I do have a pretty good idea of whom I want her choices to be and who to have her end up with, but if ya'll have some strong feelings about her being paired with someone, I'll consider it!**

* * *

Hermione sighed from where she sat, her chin resting on her hand. She didn't know how the week could get any worse. Really, she couldn't. She and Ron had got into a fight, _again _the night before_._ Not that it was surprising. She had bumped into him while leaving the Great Hall when she saw the lipstick marks on his neck. She knew she didn't really have the right to be angry, but she just was.

After the war, the trio had decided to go back to Hogwarts when they were able to. They wanted, no, they _needed_ some normalcy in their lives. At first, everything had been great. Harry and Ginny got together, and she and Ron had gotten together. They had laughed together, and everything had been almost… perfect. And that's probably why things went to shit.

Sometime after dating, Ron and Hermione had started fighting more than normal and after a big row, they broke up with each other. Hermione had isolated herself from Harry and Ginny, not wanting to make things awkward for them. But after some time, Harry had come to her while she had been hiding away in the library. She had no homework to do, but she didn't want to be in the common room where Ron and Lavender would be.

Harry had hugged her and after a minute, she had started to cry. He said nothing but cast a _muffliato _and just held her. After she had calmed down, Harry told her he was there for her and at that moment, Hermione had been hit again by how much the war had made them grow up. After that day, Hermione hung out with Ginny and Harry more, but she still was often hidden away in the library where she knew Ron wouldn't ever come unless he had to.

It was currently Friday morning and Hermione was putting off going to breakfast. She had a bad feeling in her gut, and since the feeling reminded her of before-war days, she was reluctant to go about her day. But after some time, she pulled her bag's strap over her shoulder and made her way to the Great Hall. She sat at the end of the table and ate quickly as the Great Hall started to fill up. She heard Ron's voice as he passed behind her and winced slightly.

But then the owls started coming in and Hermione looked up to watch them drop letters to students. But as she watched, she noticed that a lot of older students were getting letters. In fact, _all _sixth and seventh years were getting letters. She looked up and caught the letter that was meant for her and as she looked at the envelope, she saw it was from the Ministry. Why were they getting letters from the Ministry?

Gasps were then heard and she looked up to see people gaping at their letters and quickly opened the letter, her heart starting to pound.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger, _

_According to the new Marriage Law 31762, you are required to get married in three months' time. As being a Muggleborn, you are to marry either a Pureblood, or a Half-Blood. To help the process, the Ministry is requiring all those subject to Marriage Law 31762 to come into the Ministry and take a small test to help give you your matches. The three months will start once you get your matches. As you are the female, the choice will be up to you. Once married you will be required to have a child, or be pregnant, within a year, and have your second child within two years after your first. _

_As you are a student, the Ministry will help the process along by coming to the school Saturday, October 17__th__ to have all students partake in the test. _

_If you decide to go against this law, your wand will be snapped and you will be sent to Azkaban as this law is to help bring the population up._

_Best of luck._

_Alice Sharkings_

_Head of Marriage Law Department_

_Ministry of Magic _

Hermione sat there, her hands shaking as she read the letter. Her naturally tanned skin was pale as she stared at the paper. She had to be married within three months? She swallowed and brought her free hand up to her face. Students were talking loudly, some crying.

"Students!" Headmistress McGonagall called. "Please, quiet down!" After a minute, everyone quieted down, looking up at the Headmistress for answers. "All sixth and seventh years please remain, everyone please leave the Great Hall and head to your classes!" It took a little bit, but the Great Hall was significantly quieter and emptier.

"What did we miss?" Harry said as he plonked down on the other side of the table, Ginny next to him. Almost immediately, they both got their letters. Harry ignored his as he looked around while Ginny opened her letter.

"Now," McGonagall started, "I know this law is quite a shock to you all as it is to us," she said motioning to the professors who were watching the students with pitying expressions though some, like Snape, were angry looking. "We want to let you know we all are here for you for anything you might need. Yes, Ministry officials will be coming tomorrow for you all to do your tests. Classes for today are canceled for you all. Again, we are here for you." McGonagall said and then sat down.

Immediately people were talking, some still crying.

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny gasped after finishing her letter and Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Harry opened his letter and his green eyes widened as he read.

"Of all the things…" Harry said, his face twisted into disgust. Ginny put her hand on his arm and managed to smile at him.

"At least we have each other." Ginny said and Harry smiled at her. Hermione couldn't help the anger that shot through her. She stood up and grabbed her letter with a swipe, knocking over her pumpkin juice. The couple in front of her looked up with surprised faces but she stomped away.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ginny called after her and Hermione shook her head as she left the Great Hall.

"Mi!" Harry's deeper voice was suddenly behind her and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. She hung her head so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Mi, c'mere." Harry whispered and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and she tried to hold back the tears, but they slid down her face.

"I'm scared," she whispered after a moment and his arms tightened around her. "What if I'm paired with someone like Malfoy?" She said and Harry froze for a moment.

"I'm sure you won't Mi. And even if you were, I'm here for you. I'll protect you. I promise." Harry said and she nodded her head. The last few weeks they had gotten very close. They always had that brother-sister kind of relationship, but now they _were _siblings. "Let's head to the common room," Harry said after a minute and swung her bag over his shoulder along with his before leading the way to the common room, her hand in his.

They were silent as they made their way to the common room and when they got there, the room was empty as the other Gryffindors were either in class or in the Great Hall. Hermione collapsed onto the couch with a sigh and rested her head on Harry's shoulder when he sat next to her. He said nothing but after a moment sucked in a sharp breath that drew Hermione's attention.

"What if they don't match me and Ginny up? What then?" Harry quietly said and Hermione frowned.

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe you could ask them tomorrow if you two would be able to marry." She suggested and he nodded slowly, but he still had a troubled expression.

"Yeah, I'll have-" He was cut off by someone entering the common room. Hermione looked over and froze as she saw Ron standing, an odd expression on his face.

"Ron?" Harry said after a minute and Ron sighed before walking over to two on the couch and stood before them.

"Me and Lav won't be able to be together." He said after a moment and Hermione bit her lip as Ron closed his eyes as if he were in pain.

Hermione was a bit surprised by Ron's reaction. Were he and Lavender that close? Had she been so stuck on being angry that she hadn't noticed anything at all? Guilt wormed its way through her and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione said and stood up to squeeze his arm but then she was yanked into his arms.

"No. I'm sorry, Mione." Ron said and she was surprised as he let out a dry laugh and stepped back to eye her and then Harry who had stood up, unsure of what was going on. "When did we lose _us_?" Ron said and Hermione frowned as she glanced at Harry who was frowning too.

"I don't know, mate." Harry said.

"I miss us." Hermione admitted after a moment and both of the guys looked down at her before glancing at each other. Then they both shared a smile before stepping forward to squish Hermione between them in a hug. After a moment, Hermione smiled.

"I missed us, too." Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Yeah. Me too, mate." Ron said and Hermione sighed.

"Well, I say we get back to being _us._" Hermione said in a tone as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"There she is, Miss Know-It-All." Ron said with a fond tone and she smiled up at him, a grin answering her smile.

"She has been missing for a while," Harry commented and Hermione laughed and pushed him lightly, breaking the hug the three had going on, but he was grinning, as was Ron. But after a moment, her fears returned and she looked between her to best friends.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered and both of the guy sighed.

"I don't know. But as long as we have each other, it'll be okay." Ron said and Hermione blinked at him. When had he grown up?

"Yeah." Harry agreed and Hermione plopped back down on the couch, for once not wanting to try to find an answer to something. The boys sat on either side of her and she grabbed a hand from both of them and they squeezed back.

People slowly came into the common room, but the trio didn't move, ignoring the wide eyed looks and whispers. But no one came up to them or stuck around, they just went up to their dormitories. Then Ginny entered the common room and went to go to Harry but paused when she realized that Ron was sitting there. She stepped back as she watched the two boys lean into Hermione and hold hands. It seemed the trio was back together. Despite the new from the Ministry, Ginny smiled as she watched them. Things had to be okay, especially if the trio were back together.

* * *

**Please take a minute to review! Thank you!**


End file.
